bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pocket
Peter Pocket,' '''is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]].'' He first appears in [[Season 2|'Season 2']], in' ''Escape from L.A''. ''He returns in [[Season 6|'Season 6]], in ''A Quick One, While He's Away''. Peter is better known by his nickname Pete Repeat '''in Season 2, and he is also a friend of Penny Carson. Physical Appearance '''Pete is an African-American teenager. He is seen in a black prom tuxedo, white button-down dress shirt, teal button-down vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a teal flower corsage pin on his tuxedo lapel. For his yearbook photo, he wore a white button-down dress shirt. It is unknown what he wears as his everyday attire. Personality Pete appears to be a nice, friendly teenage boy who claims he likes to repeat everything hence his nickname. Little else is known about him. Background Season 2 Pete is a friend of Penny Carson's and Maddy Ginsberg's prom date. He says he got the nickname "Pete Repeat" because he always says things twice, although in actuality he rarely does this. Maddy is taken to the hospital, after Pete expresses his concern, that she might have alcohol poisoning. BoJack convinces Pete, to lie about where Maddy got the alcohol from, and say he doesn't know. Pete reluctantly goes along with this, saying he will claim not to know where Maddy got the alcohol from. Season 6 Pete appears at the New York party in ''A Quick One, While He's Away'','' and helps Hollyhock overcome her anxiety attack. Hollyhock thanks him and Pete offers to go outside on the fire escape. After going outside, Hollyhock gags and chokes, after taking a drink from a beer. Pete then says that it's okay and he himself hasn't drank himself "''at all through college," stating "I had some shit go down in high schoo''l," referring to the prom night in his first appearance. Going more into detail, Pete states that there was "''a man" who lived with his girlfriend's friend, Penny Carson. He then said that during prom night, "This man bought us bourbon and practically forced us to drink it, and then when my girlfriend got alcohol poisoning, he just ditched us at the ER." Hollyhock then asks about his girlfriend to which Pete replies, that she was fine afterwards, and had to get her "stomach pumped." Pete ends the story by saying "But things are good now...," and "...at some point, I realized it wasn't the alcohol's fault, or Maddy's fault, or my fault, it was just some shitty dude..." showing that he blames BoJack for the whole situation. Pete then reveals that this "man" was "...actually kind of famous." Hollyhock then asks who he is, after pausing a few seconds and Hollyhock repeating herself, the episode ends with Pete opening his mouth to reply. Trivia * He is voted "best nickname" in Penny's yearbook. ** It seems he has dropped this nickname after high school, as he introduces himself as Peter to Hollyhock, in ''A Quick One, While He's Away''. *It is also shown in the yearbook his birth name is Peter Pocket Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive